


Brother of Mine

by Paradoxolotl



Series: Inked Truths [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Car Accidents, Death, F/M, Healing, Hurt Andrew Minyard, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Aaron Minyard, Scars, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tattoos, Therapy, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxolotl/pseuds/Paradoxolotl
Summary: 'Aaron should have known something was going on with Andrew when he had agreed to change their deal. It had taken Aaron months to build up the nerve to demand to be let out of it, determined to keep Katelyn no matter what. In the spring of their freshmen year at Palmetto, Aaron finally approached the subject, cornering Andrew in their shared kitchen and laying out his terms. He was not expecting Andrew’s counteroffer: sessions with Dobson once a week and an understanding that if anything happened with Katelyn, Andrew would step in.Thoughts of Katelyn, of not having to hide her anymore, took up all the space in Aaron’s mind and he never wondered why Andrew would have relented so easily.Looking back, it should have been obvious what was going on.'OR5 times Aaron should have realized Andrew had somebody, and the one time he met him.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Inked Truths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156205
Comments: 72
Kudos: 584





	Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fic I wrote over a couple of nights of baby induced insomnia as a way to get back into writing. It's the first thing I've written in a long time, so I hope it's alright!
> 
> In this, the Moriyama's aren't what they are in the books. Andrew also was never on any medication. Neil also never joined the foxes, his past slighlty different that resulted in him living with his uncle.
> 
> TW: At no point is there anything graphic in this story, just vague mentions and descriptions. The twins' life with Tilda is discussed at the beginning along with some negative thoughts towards oneself. Riko's abuse and suicide are mentioned at one point. There is a car accident that involves drunk driving and death (no one major), but again there is nothing graphic. There are also discussions and descriptions of past self-harm.
> 
> I think that's it.

Aaron could still remember lying in his bed in his mother’s house, body bruised and hurting, wishing to have someone who could help him. Someone to make things better. To stand with him and hold him up when he was so close to crumbling. Learning about a long-lost twin felt like something out of a movie. An answered prayer. Finally, Aaron would have someone, a _brother,_ who he could talk to. He imagined late-night talks and secrets shared and traded. They would have a bond so strong that nothing could come between them.

Andrew’s response of ‘ _fuck off_ ’ had felt like a back-hand across his face.

Still, he held out hope. He was told to try again in the Spring, and that was what he planned on doing. Even when Andrew was sent to juvie, Aaron held onto his hope of a brother who would care about him. They were twins after all, how hard could it be?

The first time he had met Andrew face to face, Uncle Luther beside him and a metal table separating them, Aaron’s idea of what their relationship would be like went up in smoke. His face was looking back at him, but there was no expression, no emotion at all. A blankness that revealed nothing of what he was thinking. It was hard to make eye contact with Andrew, his eyes sharp enough to be cut on. Andrew didn’t speak to Aaron at all that first visit; he just stared at him with a flat glare the entire time.

And yet he still came to South Carolina to live with Aaron. Aaron desperately wanted Andrew to open up to him when they lived together. He thought he had to, now that they shared a room. He also hoped that home would get better, now that Andrew was home. Maybe mom would get better, would stop being so stressed. So angry.

It only took one incident for Aaron to believe Andrew was untouchable. They were in the backyard so Andrew could smoke, both sipping from a bottle of vodka Andrew had acquired. He had only moved in a week ago, and so far, things had been quiet. Aaron had no new bruises, but Andrew’s blank stare made him warry. The slam of the front door had made Aaron flinch, Andrew’s cold eyes tracking the movement. Aaron could hear their mother calling for him, her words tight with anger. Remembering the pills he had swiped earlier in the day, he swallowed back the lump in his throat and went inside.

He remembers her screaming. He remembers the pain of a hand across his cheek. Then there was Andrew, her wrist gripped in his hand, twisted far enough to make her bend at an awkward angle. It was then that Aaron saw the first expression on his twin’s face, and it terrified him. His lips had curled back in a snarl, his eyes bright with an anger Aaron had never seen before.

It was that night that Andrew had offered Aaron a deal. They would stick together, just the two of them, and Andrew would protect him. Aaron believed this was the answer to what he had been asking for. Finally, he wouldn’t be alone. He made his promise to Andrew.

Months passed, and Aaron was still collecting bruises. It was almost worse now, to have a witness to his suffering. Someone who had promised him protection but couldn’t stop everything.

Then, the accident where Aaron was left with only Andrew. Just the two of them.

The funeral where Andrew’s arm was in a sling, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a strange gleam in his eye as the dirt was poured on their mother’s grave.

Nicky coming back from Germany, taking them in.

Moving into a new house and Andrew installing a lock on his door.

The agony of being locked in that bathroom, withdrawal clawing his body to shreds.

The slow isolation at school, Andrew refusing to let anyone close.

And Aaron had to wonder if instead of his prayers being answered, he had been cursed.

~~~

When they first joined the Foxes, there was a clear divide between Aaron’s family and the others immediately. Any interactions ended in spitting insults and violence more than not. The others feared Andrew and his knives, circling their group to insult, but never getting too close. Not that the three of them were much better. Nicky constantly antagonized the others, and the twins’ general lack of effort to get along definitely rubbed some people the wrong way. The Columbia trips solidified their isolation from the others. Honestly, Aaron couldn’t care less about getting along with his teammates. He would leave them alone as long as they did the same. He was here for a degree, not friends.

That had started to change when he met Katelyn. They shared most of their classes, and Aaron was content from watching her from afar. She was constantly smiling and kind to everyone. And she was _smart._ Always the first with a solution, and during group work, she always had something to say to everyone.

It was during a late-night study session that ended with just the two of them quizzing each other for an upcoming exam that Aaron had realized just how far gone he was. It was a stupid joke; a biology pun his sleep-deprived brain had conjured up. Her laugh was like liquid sunshine dripping down his back, and he couldn’t fight the blush crawling across his cheeks.

Weeks later it was shared coffees and stolen kisses, whispered confessions in the dark. Katelyn had coaxed open Aaron’s every defence, taking the time to learn who he really was, not just the sullen asshole he liked to be.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that he couldn’t lose this.

~~~

Aaron should have known something was going on with Andrew when he had agreed to change their deal. It had taken Aaron months to build up the nerve to demand to be let out of it, determined to keep Katelyn no matter what. In the spring of their freshmen year at Palmetto, Aaron finally approached the subject, cornering Andrew in their shared kitchen and laying out his terms. He was not expecting Andrew’s counteroffer: sessions with Dobson once a week and an understanding that if anything happened with Katelyn, Andrew would step in.

Thoughts of Katelyn, of not having to hide her anymore, took up all the space in Aaron’s mind and he never wondered why Andrew would have relented so easily.

Looking back, it should have been obvious what was going on.

**One**

Andrew got a new phone. Normally, Aaron would have never noticed this, but Nicky would not stop making a big deal of it. While it was true that Aaron never understood why Andrew had a _flip phone_ of all things, he thought the upgrade to a smartphone was just Andrew finally getting with the times. He spent all that money on the GS; getting a new phone shouldn’t be that strange.

But.

He was texting constantly.

Before, getting Andrew’s attention had always been a difficult task. Now it was near impossible. Once, Nicky had tried to sneak a peek at Andrew’s screen from behind him and had ended up with a knife pressed against his gut. So not only was Andrew glued to his phone, but he didn’t want anyone to know who he was speaking to.

Not only that, but he would disappear for hours at a time, sometimes not crawling into his bed until the early hours of the morning.

Aaron asked Katelyn about it one night at the library, notes spread out on the table between them.

“Maybe he met someone?” Her expression was doubtful, and Aaron couldn’t blame her.

He scoffed, “Like anyone could stand Andrew.”

Katelyn shrugged, “I don’t know, some people might like that whole dark and dangerous vibe. Some of the Vixens ask about him.”

“Kate,” he couldn’t hold the horror from his voice, “please tell me you’re joking.”

“All I’m saying is that it’s not completely outlandish to think your brother might be seeing someone.”

Aaron couldn’t picture it. Andrew couldn’t stand _anyone_ getting too close, just earlier this week he pulled a knife when a football player put a hand on his shoulder. No, whatever Andrew was doing on his phone, it wasn’t because he _met_ someone.

~~~

One of the first things Aaron realized when they came to Palmetto was that the Foxes would bet on anything. Unfortunately, that meant Andrew’s new occupation was a source for speculation and because they lived with him, Nicky, Day, and Aaron were constantly questioned for new information. Some were convinced that it was a girlfriend, while others still believed that Andrew and Walker were a thing. Others thought it was something illegal, and he was dealing drugs. Aaron knew this idea was ridiculous but had no other ideas what it could be. The freshman striker had suggested _journaling_ of all things but somehow it seemed the most probably to Aaron. Maybe a suggestion from Dobson.

Whatever it was, it was somehow bringing the upperclassmen closer to Nicky. When Boyd had made a joking comment that maybe it was an exy chat, even Day got curious. Just like that, everyone was trying to solve the mystery behind Andrew’s phone.

~~~

It was the second time the Foxes had a chance to make it to the championships. It was the final game before the winter banquet and if they won, they would move on in the spring. Wymack and Dan were optimistic. Everyone was currently gathered in the lounge, having a final meeting before the game. Coach was in the middle of his typical ‘you can do it’ speech when Andrew’s phone started ringing.

Immediately, Aaron noticed it wasn’t the default ringtone that he typically used for everything, but before he could place the song, Andrew connected the call.

“What?”

“Andrew-“ Kevin started only to be cut off by Andrew lifting a finger at him.

Whatever was said on the other line made Andrew scoff, and then he was speaking a language Aaron didn’t recognize. Nicky and he shared a confused look while Andrew spoke. Aaron wracked his brain while he stared at his twin, trying to figure out when Andrew would have picked up another language but came up short.

Finally, Andrew clicked his tongue. “Junkie,” he said before promptly hanging up.

There was a beat before Wymack spoke, “You want to tell me what the hell that was?”

Andrew just looked at Renee, said “You’re sitting out,” and walked to the locker room leaving everyone in silence.

Dan recovered first, turning towards Nicky and him, “What did he say?”

Nicky shook his head, eyes still looking at where Andrew had disappeared to. “I have no idea. No seriously,” he cut off Allison’s protest, “that wasn’t German.”

“Well, what the hell was it then?”

“He’s been learning Russian,” Renee supplied.

“ _Russian_? Why would he learn _Russian_?” Dan asked.

Renee just gave her a smile and a small shrug.

“More importantly,” Allison cut in, “can we confirm our theory on drug dealing? He _definitely_ said ‘junkie’.”

“ _More importantly,_ ” Wymack cut off the next comment, “can we focus on this game? You remember exy? The thing you’re all here to play?”

“Yes Coach,” they all said.

~~~

Andrew shut down the damn goal. Aaron had never seen him that animated over anything, let alone exy. He was yelling at the backliners, slamming the ball up-court, and throwing himself into impossible saves.

In the end, they won 7-0.

They gathered again in the lounge for a quick meeting, exhausted but still running off the high of the win. It was during the upperclassmen’s offer of a team party when they were interrupted by a security guard.

“I have a package for an Andrew Minyard?”

All heads snapped to Andrew as he stood to accept a small box wrapped in black paper. Pulling a knife from an armband, he sliced through the paper and opened the box. He was quiet for a minute before letting out a sigh that seemed to come from his very bones.

“Um,” Nicky started, “what is that?”

Andrew shrugged, “My reward.”

He proceeded to pull out a stuffed fox from the university gift shop with what appeared to be black ribbons around the front legs and a felt knife was sewn onto one paw. Without another word he stalked towards the exit, prize clutched in one hand.

“So, are we just not going to comment on that?” Boyd asked.

“Maybe it _is_ a girlfriend,” Nicky said.

“Either way,” Dan said, “I’m ready for a drink.”

Spirits were high, and the promise of drinks was made. Nicky was chattering away about dancing and Eden’s. Even Aaron could agree that it was an exciting win. On the way back to the Tower, however, Day had to open his mouth.

“Andrew, you need to-“

“I don’t need to do anything.”

“But the way you played-“

“Kevin,” Andrew growled, “no.”

Why Day insisted on trying to convince Andrew to give a shit was lost on Aaron. He obviously didn’t give a shit and pestering him never works. How Day hadn’t been stabbed yet was a mystery, but one Aaron didn’t have time for. Unfortunately, in this case, among many others, Day didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.

“If you would just-“ Kevin was cut off by Andrew slamming on the breaks in front of the Tower.

“Out.”

“But what about Eden’s?” Nicky asked.

Aaron could see Andrew’s knuckles turning white around the steering wheel and quickly scrambled out of the car. Nicky and Day followed shortly after, and as soon as the door closed, Andrew was peeling out of the parking lot.

Tuning out Nicky’s whining and Day’s bitching, Aaron pulled out his phone.

_Aaron_

_Hey got room for one more?_

_Katelyn_

_YES! <3 basement_

Without saying goodbye, Aaron made his way into the basement of the Tower. Just because Andrew decided to throw a tantrum didn’t mean Aaron’s night was ruined. In fact, Aaron thought as he spotted Katelyn through the doorway, this was preferable.

**Two**

They were well into the spring championships, making it past the first round of deathmatches. It was in the post-game press interview that everything went to shit.

“Kevin! Kevin! What do you have to say about Riko’s comment that you’ve only made it this far due to luck?”

Normally, Aaron knew, that Day would make some placating comment that would get them nowhere. Maybe Andrew’s performance lately, which had been spotty but better than normal, had inspired him because today he seemed to have found his spine.

“Foxes don’t rely on luck. If we did, we wouldn’t be on this team. It wasn’t luck that broke my hand, and it won’t be luck that gets us to the championships. Maybe to celebrate our win I’ll go skiing. I’ve never been before.”

Without further comment, Day left the press scrambling for answers and proceeded to walk into the bathroom and have a panic attack. Leaving him for his brother to deal with, Aaron barely paid attention to the excited chatter of his teammates, just excited to get on the bus and go home.

~~~

If there was one thing Aaron could agree on with the rest of the Foxes, it was that Ravens and their fans were the absolute worst.

They were woken up the next morning by Renee, telling them to get down to the parking lot. Whatever Aaron was picturing in the time it took to get to the GS, the reality was much worse. Garbage dumped on the seats, windows smashed, and tires slashed, metal crumpled, and a fucking dead fox in the backseat. Aaron knew immediately that there was no fixing it. Looking at Andrew’s blank face, and Aaron had to wonder if he even cared that his car had been destroyed.

~~~

Two weeks later they were in Columbia. Aaron had been looking forward to _finally_ getting to Eden’s after over a month since their last visit. Not to mention this entire car fiasco. But when he searched through the napkins, he didn’t find any little packets.

“Where’re the crackers?” He asked.

“We’re not doing that anymore,” Andrew said, typing away on his phone.

“What?” Nicky cried, “Why not?”

Gathering the rental keys, Andrew stood from the table, “We don’t need them.”

“Well, no,” Nicky agreed, “but I want them.”

“And I want a new car,” Andrew shot over his shoulder.

Nicky faltered. Reluctantly, they followed Andrew and nothing more was said on the topic.

~~~

Soon after started Riko’s fall from grace. After Day made that vague implication that his broken hand hadn’t been an accident, fans and reports had been split down the middle: was Day a victim of assault or simply trying to take down the competition with false accusations.

It was when Jean Moreau had been hospitalized after Kengo’s death that things really started to gain traction. Suddenly ex-Ravens everywhere were coming forward with tales of horror from their time in the Nest. Tetsuji’s forced retirement and Riko’s suicide in the face of the charges placed against him sent the Ravens in a downwards spiral.

Day was having a nervous breakdown every day, drinking himself into a stupor. Andrew shadowed Day throughout it all, sharp eyes watching his every move. It was after Day passed out each night that Andrew would make a phone call, speaking in quiet Russian.

~~~

A Maserati. A god damn Maserati. Andrew had left with Kevin early that morning and had come back with a Maserati. While Boyd was busy fanboying over the revving engine, Aaron was trying to crunch numbers in his head. There was no way the insurance from the GS would let Andrew get a _Maserati._ When he was pondering where his twin could have gotten the money Reynolds wandered closer.

“Where did you guys even get the money for this?”

“I have no idea,” Nicky shrugged, “maybe it’s all that drug money.”

“Or maybe,” Reynolds said with a wicked grin, “the monster is a sugar baby.”

Nicky cackled.

Aaron gagged.

~~~

Later, Aaron asked Andrew where he had gotten the money for the damn car.

"I made a deal," he said.

Aaron knew Andrew wasn't talking about a bank, but his twin stalked away before Aaron could question him further.

It didn't matter anyway. It was a god damn Maserati.

**Three**

Aaron spent the summer with Katelyn, meeting her family and spending a few days at their beach house. He had never felt so refreshed. Walking into the Foxhole Court the first day back felt easier than the first two years. He could already hear Nicky’s voice, chattering on about Germany. Aaron was surprised to find he missed his cousin.

Entering the lounge, he first saw Nicky, gesturing wildly to a seated Kevin and Andrew. Dropping into a seat, Aaron’s eye caught on the several piercings in his twin’s ears.

“When did you get those?” He exclaimed, counting six in one ear alone.

Andrew settled his bored stare on Aaron. “Over the break,” he said slowly like he was speaking to a child.

“Whatever,” Aaron grumbled, crossing his arms and settling further into the chair. He wasn’t sure why he expected Andrew to share more than the obvious in the first place.

Soon after the rest of the team arrived, the team now almost twice as big after winning the championship last year. When the upperclassmen filed in, Renee stopped in front of the Monsters’ couch.

“Hello Andrew,” she said. When he nodded at her, she cocked her head slightly to the side, “Have you healed alright?”

“Perfectly,” Andrew drawled, "I'll show you later."

Renee just smiled and moved to speak with Nicky.

Aaron stared at his brother, confused by the interaction. She could be talking about his new piercings, but she wouldn’t need to wait until tonight to see if they had healed. Wymack’s booming voice drew Aaron away from his thoughts, pushing his curiosity to the back of his mind.

~~~

Aaron had forgotten all about Renee’s concern over his brother’s ‘healing’ until halfway through the semester. Their birthday was coming up over the weekend, and Aaron was spending it in Columbia with Katelyn, just the two of them. It was a rare Friday without a game, and Aaron was glad for a shorter afternoon practice. Quickly changing out, he was shoving on his shoes when Matt stopped him. The upperclassmen had built a tentative truce with their group over the past year, determined to keep their success going.

“Hey man, we’re doing a team dinner tonight, you in?”

Aaron shook his head, “Can’t. Going to Columbia with Katelyn.”

Waving off the knowing glance shot his way, Aaron slipped out of the court, spotting Katelyn’s car waiting for him by the curb.

Throwing his bag in the backseat, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Hey baby,” he murmured before settling back into his seat.

She shot him a small smile, teeth teasing her bottom lip, and Aaron wanted to kiss her again. Before he could though, she pulled the car away from the curb. “You got everything?”

Aaron snorted, “I can pack a bag just fine, Kate _._ ”

~~~

Aaron did not have everything.

They were a half-hour into their drive when he went to grab his phone, only to find his pocket empty. Twisting to grab his bag from the back, he quickly rifled through its contents. Nothing.

“Shit.”

“What?” Katelyn threw a glance at him before turning back to the road. “What is it?”

An embarrassed flush began to creep up his neck. “Don’t be mad.”

“Aaron, what is it?”

“I forgot my phone.”

There was a moment of tense silence before Katelyn started laughing. “ _Aaron,_ I literally _asked you_ if you had everything. How did you forget your _phone_?”

“I don’t know!” He cried, “I probably forgot it in my locker!”

Still chuckling, Katelyn took the next chance to turn around back to Palmetto. Face burning with embarrassment, Aaron buried his face in his hands, letting out a loud groan. He only raised his head when he felt Katelyn rubbing his shoulder. Peeking a glance at her, she had an exasperated look on her face but didn’t seem angry.

“I’m sorry,” he said into his hands.

Shooting him a smile, she just shook her head and kept driving, “I guess you’re buying dinner.”

~~~

His phone wasn’t in his locker. Pushing down his panic, he ran his hands through his hair, gripping it and giving it a small tug. Where had he left it? He knew he had it this morning; he had been texting Katelyn to confirm their plans just before practice. He had tossed it onto his pillow to grab a coffee and then-

And then Day had been throwing a fit over being late.

“Fuck,” Aaron muttered, running back outside.

Katelyn was still waiting for him in the car. “Well?” She asked.

“It’s in the dorms.” At her raised eyebrow he grimaced, “Sorry. I must have forgotten to grab it before practice.”

Katelyn, bless her, just shrugged and headed towards the Tower.

“I’ll be quick, I promise,” he assured her, jumping out of the car.

Taking the stairs, he fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket. Entering the dorm, he was surprised to find it empty before remembering about the team dinner. Aaron wasn’t paying attention as he moved towards the bedroom door, focused on getting his phone so he could start his weekend, and his foot caught in the strap of Nicky’s bag. Aaron lost his balance, tripping forward. His hand shot out to catch himself, slamming into the wall with a bang.

“Dammit Nicky,” he growled, untangling his foot while still trying to make his way to the bedroom.

Opening the door, he looked up and froze, eyes locking with his twin.

He was stock still between the window and his bed, still reaching for a grey sweatshirt, completely bare from the waist up except for his armbands. Andrew always changed facing his locker, and Aaron never saw him less than fully dressed anywhere else. So, it was shocking to see - colouring his left pectoral and shoulder - a tattoo.

It was watercolour; a red rabbit that looked to be running, blue streaks flowing behind it, curving over his shoulder.

Andrew blinked and snatched the sweatshirt, tugging it over his head.

Spell broken, Aaron found his voice, “What the hell? When did you get a _tattoo_?”

“You’re supposed to be in Columbia,” Andrew said, completely ignoring Aaron’s question.

“What? I forgot my phone. But Andrew, you have a _tattoo,_ ” Aaron’s brain was short-circuiting.

Placing his foot on Nicky’s bed, Andrew lifted himself up to grab Aaron’s phone off his pillow and toss it at his chest. Aaron fumbled to catch it, still staring at where Andrew’s tattoo was hiding.

“I actually have three.”

Aaron stared at his twin dumbfounded but was only met with a blank look.

Andrew pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before speaking. “I’m sure Katelyn is waiting.”

Shaking his head, Aaron turned to leave, still reeling over this newest revelation.

“Whatever, close the window, it’s freezing in here,” he called back as he left the dorm.

He was so distracted by the colours on Andrew’s chest he didn’t even notice the ones blooming on his neck.

**Four**

Aaron had been having a great fourth year. He was going to spend the summer with Katelyn touring schools they were applying to, his classes ones had been going well, and he felt like he and Andrew were finally making progress in their therapy sessions.

It was at one of these sessions that the topic of their future was brought up.

They had arrived at Reddin and were greeted by Betsy’s smile.

“Hello Andrew, Aaron,” she said, letting them in through the door, “how are you doing today?”

“Hello Bee,” Andrew said sitting in his usual spot on the couch.

Aaron settled beside him, accepting the coffee Betsy handed him and tried not to wrinkle his nose at the hot chocolate placed in front of Andrew.

“You both had a good season this year, it was very exciting to see you in the finals again.” Betsy tapped her pen three times on her little notebook, waiting. Aaron hated this part. Betsy would make a comment and wait for them to talk, and Andrew was too good at sitting in silence. It used to make his skin itch and make Aaron want to storm out of the room. He was better now - still hated it - but he hated it less than he did in the beginning.

As always, Aaron broke first. “Kevin and Matt both signed on to go pro.”

Betsy smiled her usual easy smile, “That is very exciting. It is nice to see them still able to be doing they what enjoy after they graduate.”

Aaron shrugged. Andrew sipped his hot chocolate. “I guess.”

Betsy tapped her pen again, “Aaron, I know you are planning on spending this summer touring schools. How do you feel about graduating next year?”

Aaron glanced at his brother, who was staring intently into his mug. “Uh, good? I’ve wanted to be a doctor forever, so…” he trailed off, still looking at Andrew.

Betsy hummed, waiting.

Andrew still said nothing.

Waiting for another beat, Betsy cocked her head to the side, “Andrew? Do you have any plans for your future?”

Aaron was expecting a flippant response, a cutting remark. What he was not expecting was for Andrew to flick his eyes up to Betsy, roll his shoulders, and say, “I’m getting cats. Two of them.”

“That’s wonderful, Andrew! Having pets can be a very rewarding experience.”

It was Andrew’s turn to shrug, “They’re just pests that are going to shed everywhere. I’m sure I’ll hate them.”

Aaron barked out of laugh, “Of course.”

On a good day, Aaron would describe Andrew’s apathy as an annoyance. An irritation that made his skin itch but easy enough to brush aside. Aaron could push thoughts of Andrew to the very back of his mind and try and pretend he didn’t care. He could pretend that his twin was an emotionless wall.

Today was not a good day. On days like today, his twin’s blank stare made his blood boil, a deep rage churning in his gut. He wanted to scream in Andrew’s face, break something, demand he look at him, do _anything_ to get a reaction. The desire to be acknowledged burned through Aaron and Andrew’s indifference cut deeper than he liked to admit.

Andrew raised a brow at him, sharp and cutting, “Problem?”

“Do you actually care about _anything_?” Aaron asked with an uncomfortable feeling pooling in his chest.

Andrew blinked at him slowly, like a cat. The comparison made an ironic laugh bubble in Aaron’s throat. They had come _so far_ since they started doing this. They had talked about Andrew’s controlling tendencies; Aaron’s go-to response of anger. They had more or less resolved this issue of the circumstances of their mother’s death, even if it was essentially agreeing to never speak of it because they would never truly come to an agreement over it. Aaron had caught glimpses of Andrew’s time in foster care, even if it was only used as a reason over _why_ he felt so possessive, or as Andrew said, protective, over his family. Much of his twin’s past was still a mystery, he would refuse to speak about it, but they had both recognized that the other had scars that were better left alone.

After years of therapy together, Aaron had hoped they were finally moving past Andrew’s apathy towards everything.

“God, Andrew,” Aaron practically growled, “I mean, any time we start to talk about you caring about anything, you just-“ he clenched his fists, trying to find the words- “deflect everything. Are you actually incapable of caring about anything? Or just anything living? You say you want cats, and then say you’ll hate them. I don’t get it.”

“I don’t want cats.”

“That’s not- I don’t-“ Aaron made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. If Aaron was honest with himself, what he really wanted was to hear Andrew say that he cared about him. That they were working to a relationship they could have after Palmetto. “That’s not the point I’m trying to make. Do you honestly want to be alone for the rest of your life?”

Andrew stilled, eyes boring into Aaron’s own. The intensity made Aaron hold his breath, the moment fragile like one of those figurines Betsy keeps on her shelves.

Finally, Andrew leaned back in his seat, cradling his mug to his chest. “I won’t be alone,” he said flatly.

Aaron couldn’t hold back his eye roll, “Because you have so many people you talk to.” Ignoring Betsy’s pointed look, Aaron bulldozed on, “You have Nicky, Kevin, and me. You won’t say if you’re going pro or not and who knows if you’ll keep in touch with Kevin after he graduates if you don’t. Nicky’s going to Germany to be with Erik,” Aaron tried to ignore the twinge in his chest at the thought of his cousin leaving, but felt his face twist anyway, “and I’ll be busy with school and Katelyn. Who will you have?”

The silence stretched between them, the only noise the ticking of the clock counting the seconds. Aaron knew it was cruel to imply that he would be too busy for him, but he wanted, _needed,_ to hear that Andrew felt the same as him. That they cared for each other. That they would stick together, even if it was from a distance and that the work they had put in meant something. Eventually, Andrew turned his gaze back to Aaron, something simmering behind the apathy.

“I won’t be alone,” Andrew repeated, “I’ll have the cats.”

**Five**

Besides the earrings, Aaron never saw Andrew wear any jewelry. Which was why, when Andrew showed up after the winter break of their final year at Palmetto with a chain around his neck, Aaron was curious. It wasn’t the first time Andrew had come back with changes (Aaron still couldn’t get over the tattoos, two of which he still hasn’t seen), but this one seemed different. Andrew was constantly fiddling with it, adjusting it and making sure it was under his shirt collar.

Aaron had yet to discover what exactly was on the chain.

Nicky seemed to have a game out of trying to see what it was, throwing open doors when he thought Andrew was behind them or guessing what it could be, gauging his reactions. So far, they had gotten nothing.

Aaron was curious, but he had his own jewelry he was trying to figure out.

Biting his lip, he scrolled down further, trying to see the difference between a circle cut and an oval cut.

He was so focused he didn’t hear Andrew approach until he was leaning over the back of the couch, looking at Aaron’s laptop over his shoulder.

“Don’t get that one, the prongs are too big.”

Aaron jumped two feet in the air and almost flung his laptop across the room. “ _Jesus,_ do you not make _noise_?”

Andrew gave him an unimpressed look while licking ice cream off a spoon. How his brother could still be so intimidating while eating a dessert would always baffle Aaron.

When Andrew didn’t answer, Aaron turned back to the rings, “What the hell are the prongs?”

Swallowing, Andrew gestured with his spoon, “They keep the diamond in place. Look, they’re too big, it takes away from the ring.”

Aaron took a minute to process this. Looking at the ring, he could see what Andrew was saying but didn’t know how to know how big they _should_ be. Clicking on another ring, his shoulders tensed at Andrew’s disapproving noise.

“Don’t get that shape. It’s too blocky.”

Twisting to look at his twin, Aaron tried to gather his thoughts. Andrew, who was steadily working through his pint of ice cream and looked incredibly bored, was giving him advice on rings?

“What are you doing?”

“Eating ice cream, are you blind?”

Aaron resisted the urge to make a scathing retort. “No, asshole. Why are you helping me?”

Andrew shrugged, his spoon scraping, “I could be giving you terrible advice.”

“But you’re not.” Aaron couldn’t understand what was happening.

Andrew didn’t answer.

Turning back to the screen, Aaron fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He couldn’t say this next part to Andrew’s face. Vulnerability was never his strong suit, even after years of therapy together. But Andrew seemed to be willing to help, even it was only telling Aaron when he was wrong. “I know it’s stupid, but I feel like it needs to be perfect, like, if it’s not, she’ll say no.”

Glancing at Andrew, he saw him adjusting the chain around his neck. Humming, Andrew disappeared into the kitchen. Disappointment sat heavy in Aaron’s gut. He had hoped, that for once, they were getting somewhere. A real conversation not moderated by a therapist. Swallowing down his frustration, he kept scrolling through rings.

A moment later, his jacket thumped against him, and Andrew was standing over him, car keys in hand. Blinking up at him, Aaron’s brow furrowed.

“You can’t do this online,” Andrew said, “let’s go.”

With that, he turned on his heel, leaving the dorm. After another beat of confusion, Aaron shut his laptop, following him.

~~~

“Are you looking for a solitaire? Halo? Perhaps a three-stone?”

Aaron blinked at the woman in front of him, completely at a loss. “Uh,” he said eloquently.

“Show us some of each,” Andrew said, voice as flat as ever.

The woman sent him a strange look but lead them to a glass case with several rings inside. “Your top row is the classic solitaires, then we have some with an Infinity setting, and finally some Halos. I can show you more settings after. Do you know what shape you’re looking for? The Emerald and Cushion have been very popular this year.”

What the fuck. Why was buying a ring so damn _hard_?

Before Aaron could open his mouth, Andrew interjected with a hard ‘no’.

“Excuse me,” Aaron bristled, “I think I should be allowed to pick out the damn thing.”

Raising a single eyebrow, Andrew pointed to a ring. Looking at it, Aaron thought it was very…square.

“Judging by your face, I’ll take it that I was right, and you don’t want an Emerald cut.”

Oh.

Maybe having Andrew here wasn’t such a bad thing.

Still, Aaron wasn’t ready for Andrew to _know_ that, so he just made a non-committal noise under his breath. Glancing between them, the saleswoman cleared her throat and started rattling off different cuts and styles and settings. It was a lot of information that Aaron couldn’t sort through.

Frustration mounting, he was about to storm out of the store when Andrew spoke again, “We need a minute,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

After the saleswoman excused herself, Andrew turned on him.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Wow, thanks for the support. Why are you here again?”

Andrew wasn’t even phased. Pointing to the rings, he said, “Which one is the worst?”

Aaron blinked at him, taken aback. The worst? Why was he picking the worst one? Shouldn’t they be looking for ones that he _liked_?

When Andrew said nothing else, clearly ready to wait him out, Aaron let out an aggrieved sigh and turned back to the rings. There were a lot of shapes and sizes. Bigger was better, right? But some of them looked like they were _too_ big.

“How expensive are these?” He wondered, not really expecting an answer.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Of course, Andrew would say that. It wasn’t his money they were spending. Grumbling under his breath, Aaron kept looking, trying to decide which one he liked the least.

“That one,” he said finally, pointing to an absolute monster of a ring.

“Why.” Aaron knew it was a question, but Andrew’s voice was always monotone.

“It’s too…ugly,” Aaron settled on. Andrew kept looking at him, so he struggled to explain why he had picked it. “It’s very blocky. And big. And there’s too much going on. Why does the band have that swirl _and_ diamonds? That seems ridiculous. I don’t even know where to look.”

Andrew nodded like this all made sense. He pointed to another ring, “That one.”

Taking a moment to study it, Aaron wrinkled his nose. “No, it’s still too,” he thought about how Katelyn described things sometimes, “busy.”

Andrew pointed at another ring.

“It’s nice? But it has a _lot_ of diamonds. Unless she’d like that? I think she likes simpler things, but this should stand out, right? Be flashy?”

Andrew shrugged, “Doesn’t need to be. You could get a Solitaire and have small diamonds on the wedding band.”

“I-“ Aaron looked at his brother. What was happening?

He was about to ask when Andrew directed to what Aaron assumed were solitaires.

“I don’t really like any of these.”

“Why.”

“I don’t know, they’re just not right. They’re fine, but just not very ‘Katelyn’.” God, that didn’t even make sense to _Aaron._ But Andrew just nodded. Aaron began to panic. What was he thinking? What if he never found a ring good enough for Katelyn? She deserved the best, and he couldn’t even figure out what _style_ she would like. Maybe he should just get the biggest one he could afford.

“The rings not here,” Andrew announced, turning away and stalking towards the exit.

“What?” Aaron called. “Andrew? What do you mean? Andrew, wait!”

Once again, Aaron chased after his twin.

~~~

An hour later Aaron was finally understanding what Andrew was doing. Picking out what rings he _didn’t_ like helped him narrow down what he _did._ He didn’t buy anything today, but the ball of stress living in his chest for the past month had eased slightly, letting him feel like he could breathe again. Who would have thought that Andrew of all people would have been so helpful with this? If someone had told Aaron during their freshman year that not only would Andrew be fine with Katelyn, but help Aaron pick out a ring? Aaron would have sent them to the psych ward.

Glancing over at Andrew as they drove back to the Tower, Aaron tracked his fingers as they moved along the chain around in neck. Looking back at the events of today, Aaron had to wonder.

“You know a lot about rings,” he said.

Predictably, Andrew didn’t answer. Aaron would need to be more direct.

“Have you gone ring shopping before?”

Andrew made a noise that Aaron took as agreement.

“Do you have a girlfriend Andrew?” Aaron winced at how incredulous he sounded. “I didn’t mean to sound-“

“No,” Andrew said, “I don’t.”

“Oh.”

Aaron studied his fingers, twisting them in his lap. Andrew probably thought Aaron was an ass, but honestly, the thought of Andrew being with anyone, someone he would buy a ring for, was ridiculous.

But.

He did help Aaron out a lot today.

“Hey, Andrew?”

He flicked his gaze to Aaron before settling back on the road.

“Thanks. For today. For helping.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Andrew said, but somehow, Aaron knew he meant ‘you’re welcome’.

Smiling to himself, Aaron stared out his window for the rest of the drive.

**+One**

They were almost there. A few more weeks and they would be graduating. Somehow, they had made it to Spring Championships again and would have more games after Spring Break. For the first time since freshman year, Andrew, Nicky, and Aaron were spending the holiday together instead of splitting up. Nicky insisted, as one final ‘hoorah’ before they all went their final ways. They would be spending the week in the Columbia house, taking the time to relax and get the place ready to sell. They wouldn’t need it after this year.

With another win under their belts, they piled into the car and started towards Columbia, eager for a night at Eden’s.

~~~

It was packed tonight, bodies pushing up against them from all directions. Andrew had an uncanny ability to cut through the crowd, and Aaron followed in his wake as he made his way towards the bar, Katelyn’s hand held tight in his own. It was new, her coming with them. It had started after Andrew and he had spent the day looking at rings and still felt like something fragile. Now, with only the four of them, they no longer had the need for a table, and would down their shots at the bar before going to dance. Well, Andrew would stay behind at the bar to keep an eye on them as usual.

A quick hello to Roland, a few shots later, and Aaron had Katelyn in his arms, moving to the music. Watching the lights bounce off her skin, her eyes alight with laughter and joy, Aaron knew he was right in asking her to marry him. He had a ring hidden in his desk drawer at the Columbia house, and a plan set. Pulling her closer, he knew that this was it.

~~~

When they left that night, the spring air warm on their skin even in the night, Aaron fell back to walk with Andrew, waving Katelyn ahead. Putting his hand out, he stopped their forward motion.

Andrew said nothing, just pocketed his phone, replacing it with a cigarette from his pack.

“Those will kill you, you know,” Aaron said, nerves picking at his fingers, making them twitch.

“Hmmm,” Andrew said, blowing a plume out into the night air.

Aaron toed the ground with his boot, “I overheard Wymack saying you got some offers. Is that true?”

Aaron had learned lately that if he wanted answers from his twin, he had better results when he asked specific questions.

“A few,” Andrew confirmed.

“Are you thinking of signing any?”

Andrew took a slow drag, staring at Aaron with an unreadable expression. They had paused at the edge of the street where the VIP lot entrance sat. Drunken club-goers stumbled for cabs and down the sidewalk, their loud cries echoing in the air.

“I might,” Andrew said, letting smoke fall from his mouth, “the Lions made a good offer.”

Aaron nodded, glancing around to make sure Katelyn was still off with Nicky.

“I’m proposing this week,” he blurted out. Andrew cocked a brow. “I have it planned. There’s this boardwalk with a lookout over the city. I’ll do it in the evening, so the city lights are on.”

“How very hetero of you,” Andrew drawled, “did you get her daddy’s permission too?”

“Shut up,” Aaron grumbled, cheeks flushing, “girls like that kind of stuff, you know?” He waited a moment, watching Andrew smoke. Taking a deep breath, Aaron pushed past his nerves, “I’m going to marry Katelyn, and I know you won’t want to be there.” Andrew paused, cigarette halfway to his mouth. “I know that we haven’t had the best relationship, but you’re my brother. You’re important to me, and I don’t know why you keep pushing me away.”

Aaron waited; his eyes stuck on the ground between his toes. He could feel Andrew’s gaze drilling into the side of his head, but he couldn’t meet it. The drinks he had tonight made him feel brave, but the rejection he was facing was crippling. Andrew had never been one to show that he cared, and Aaron was fighting back nausea at the thought of Andrew ignoring him.

The silence hung heavy in the air, and Aaron began to fidget. Gathering his courage, he finally lifted his gaze to meet Andrew’s. His twin was studying his face, brows furrowed. His mouth had parted to speak when his eyes snapped somewhere behind Aaron, widening.

As Aaron turned to look, the sound of an engine registered in his ears. He next saw blinding headlights.

His heart stopped as he realized the car was swerving towards them.

Body locked down, stuck in fear, he could only watch as it barreled down on them.

He barely felt the hands on him before he was flying through the air, landing hard on his side. There was the sound of screeching tires, something heavy falling, and the terrible sound of metal hitting metal.

Dazed, Aaron scrambled to his feet, frantically trying to process how he hadn’t been hit.

Looking behind him, he saw the car a few yards down the road, wrapped around a streetlight. He couldn’t stop staring at it. The broken and twisted metal and shattered glass littering the ground. He hadn’t been hit. He was alive.

A hysterical laugh bubbled up in his throat, and he turned to check on Andrew.

But Andrew wasn’t beside him anymore. He lay further down, unmoving.

Stumbling over, Aaron collapsed beside his brother, his entire body trembling.

Andrew who had killed his mother by crashing the car with them both in it and walk away.

Andrew whose blond hair was now turning crimson in the lamplight.

Andrew who had turned down every scholarship until he found one for Aaron too.

Andrew who had never looked so small.

Andrew who had helped Aaron find an engagement ring.

Andrew who now lay broken on the ground.

Andrew who had…

Who had pushed…

Andrew

Andrew

_Andrew_

Aaron didn’t realize he was screaming Andrew’s name until the bouncers pulled him away. Pulled him away from Andrew, his brother, his _twin._

The ground had tilted beneath him, and Aaron didn’t know to find his feet again.

~~~

Aaron didn’t remember getting to the hospital. A terrible numbness had spread throughout his body causing time to blur and stretch. He could distantly remember Nicky making a phone call, voice choked and broken. Katelyn’s hand was an abstract weight on his arm, anchoring him into his seat.

The lights buzzed above them, reflecting off the floors. Every time a nurse or doctor entered the waiting room, Aaron’s head snapped up, his heart stopping in his chest. He wasn’t sure if there was any air in his lungs, or if he had died back in the street.

“Minyard?”

Aaron was on his feet instantly, stumbling towards the doctor.

“How’s Andrew?”

“He’s still in surgery. There was a minor complication, but things have stabilized. He should be out soon.”

A wisp of air entered Aaron’s lungs. He was going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine.

Falling back into his seat, he let out a shuttering breath. Katelyn was there instantly, one hand clutching his, the other wrapped around his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles. “He’ll be okay, Aaron,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“What kind of complication?” He couldn’t even be sure he was saying anything out loud. He felt detached from himself.

“They said he stabilized. That’s good, right?” Nicky said, voice raw.

Katelyn voiced her agreement, still holding him close.

Aaron began drifting again, images of the car and Andrew playing in his mind on repeat. It wasn’t until two worn sneakers came into his vision that he crawled his way out of his thoughts. Slowly, he dragged his gaze up to meet Wymack’s.

“Christ,” the man said, “you kids are going to be the death of me.”

“It’s my fault,” Aaron croaked, “I stopped to talk to him. If we had just kept going. If I had just-“

“Stop it,” Wymack snapped. Aaron couldn’t suppress his flinch. Sighing, Wymack settled into the seat on Aaron’s other side, rubbing his jaw. “It’s not your fault. The only one to blame is the asshole who got behind the wheel piss drunk.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Aaron growled, staring down at his clenched fists in his lap.

“That pole he wrapped himself around beat you to it.”

Aaron swallowed thickly. God, he was so _useless._ He couldn’t protect his brother. He couldn’t do anything for him. He had panicked when he saw Andrew on the ground, completely forgetting everything he had been working for. He wanted to be a fucking doctor, and he couldn’t even help his brother when he needed it. If Katelyn hadn’t been there…if the paramedics had been any later…

Aaron choked back a sob. He had asked Andrew who he would have left after they graduated and if knew he that he would be alone. He had told him that he would be too busy for him. Aaron had asked who he would have after he was left behind by his family. Because of what? Because he couldn’t tell his brother that he loved him? That he wanted him in his life?

Anger, putrid and vile, tightened his throat, cutting everything off. Aaron had thought he had hated himself while he was living with his mother, but this was so much worse. This was an all-consuming poison seeping through his veins. This blocked out every thought, plunging him into a despair so deep he didn’t think he would ever surface.

When movement caught his eye from the hall, he wanted to throw up. He didn’t even wait for the doctor to call for them, rushing to get the answers he desperately needed.

“Andrew?” He asked.

Her smile was tired but firm. “He’s in recovery. He’s asleep, but I can take immediate family to his room.”

Katelyn pressed a quick kiss to his head, giving his hand a small squeeze before releasing it. She shoved a ball of fabric into his hands and pushed him forwards. Aaron and Nicky followed the doctor through a maze of hallways until they were brought to a door. Once inside, Aaron couldn’t hold himself up anymore, collapsing into the chair beside Andrew’s bed. His face was a kaleidoscope of bruises, crisp bandages on his forehead and peeking out from the collar of his hospital gown. Andrew had always taken up so much space, but in the harsh lights of the hospital, surrounded by so much white, he looked so small. He looked like he could stop breathing at any moment, a far cry from someone who could close out an entire damn goal. Aaron focused on the slow rise and fall of Andrew’s chest, willing it to keep moving.

Faintly, he could hear the doctor speaking about his injuries. Broken ribs and leg, internal bleeding, most likely a concussion. He snapped to attention when the doctor began speaking about support at home.

“Do you need any resources to help provide support for Mr. Minyard?”

Nicky was shaking his head, “We all live together, we can help him.”

“I understand, but self-harm is a serious issue. If you need-“

“What are you talking about?” Aaron snapped. “He was hit by fucking drunk driver.”

The doctor grabbed Andrew’s wrists, and Aaron wanted to rip them off. Andrew didn’t like to be touched. She shouldn’t be grabbing him. He was about to tell her off when she flipped Andrew’s arms, baring his forearms.

Nicky’s choked gasp was lost in the blood roaring in Aaron’s ears. He had never seen Andrew without his arms covered. He had always assumed it was because Andrew wanted a way to separate himself from Aaron or a place to keep his damn knives. But glaring up at him, marring the pale skin, were countless scars stretching from wrist upwards to his elbows. Some were thin and faded, while others were jagged raised lines. Aaron couldn’t stop staring.

Why would Andrew do this? How long has this been going on? Why hadn’t Aaron known?

The doctor was still talking, but Aaron cut her off, “He’s fine.” When her face twisted in disbelief, he kept going. “He sees a therapist twice a week. We don’t need help.”

Placing Andrew’s arms back down, hiding his scars from view, the doctor finally left.

Swallowing back his emotions, Aaron tried to get this next part right. “Nicky, go home and get some rest.”

“What? No!” Nicky cried, “I can’t just _leave._ Andrew’s-“

“Nicky,” Aaron cut off his rambling, “Andrew won’t want us both here when he wakes up. Especially now when we know-“ he gestured to Andrew’s arms- “that. So, go home. Sleep. Eat. Make sure Katelyn and Coach do the same. And call Betsy. He’ll need her when he wakes up.”

Nicky was quiet for a moment before nodding, looking far older than he was. Laying a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, he took a rattling breath as he stared at Andrew. “Just-just call when he wakes up, yeah?”

Aaron nodded stiffly, and Nicky left. Alone with his twin, Aaron looked at what Katelyn had shoved into his hands. Unravelling the fabric, Aaron realized he was holding Andrew’s armbands, knives removed. Pulling out his phone, he found several messages but pulled up his thread with Katelyn.

_Katelyn_

_I’m leaving Andrew’s car in visitor parking, right of the main entrance. His knives are in the glovebox – figured it would be better if he wasn’t brought into the hospital armed. Wymack is driving us back to the house. Call me if you need anything. Things will be fine Aaron. I love you <3_

It was then that Aaron let his tears fall.

~~~

The rapid increase in the heartrate monitor woke Aaron from a nightmare. Shooting up in his seat, he was met with a panicking Andrew. He was clawing at the wires attached to him, chest heaving with heavy breaths that weren’t pulling any air in.

“Andrew,” Aaron tried, putting his hands up towards him, “Andrew you’re okay. You’re in the hospital.”

Immediately, Andrew’s eyes snapped towards him, pinning him into place. “Aaron,” he said, his voice holding more emotion than Aaron had ever heard from him before, “come here.”

Aaron readily stepped into Andrew’s reaching arms, letting his brother grab him. One hand fisted in his hair, tugging painfully, while the other tangled in Aaron’s shirt.

“Are you okay?” Andrew asked, “Are you hurt?”

“No, Andrew, I’m okay,” Aaron assured, gripping the rail of the bed to keep himself from falling. “I’m okay. I’m not hurt.”

Andrew’s eyes closed, tension leaking from his shoulders, his face smoothing out. They stayed like that for a minute, an hour, an eternity, just listening to each other breaths, to the evidence that they were alive.

As always, it was Aaron who broke first. “Andrew, the doctor asked Nicky and me about your arms.”

Andrew’s reaction was instant, his entire body freezing. If it weren’t for a slight increase of the beating of his heart, still being broadcasted, Aaron could have believed he was a statue. Slowly, Andrew released his hold on Aaron, drawing back. He stared straight ahead at the wall, his eyes completely blank.

“Andrew-“

“They’re old.” Andrew cut him off, still not looking at Aaron. “I haven’t had a relapse since I got the tattoos.”

Aaron blinked in confusion. He had only seen the tattoo on Andrew’s chest. When Aaron didn’t speak, Andrew glanced over, searching his face. Whatever he found there must have been what he was looking for, because he lifted his arms, showing Aaron his arms.

Checking his brother’s face for hesitation, but only finding a blank mask, Aaron looked once again at Andrew’s arms. Like the first time, the first thing he noticed was the many scars littering the skin. He was confused about what Andrew was trying to show him until he noticed the tattoos.

On Andrew’s left wrist was a black and white bee, wings stretching outwards. On his right was an old key with an ‘A’ in a thick typewriter font in the bow. The doctor’s hands must have been covering them when she was holding Andrew’s wrists.

Looking up at Andrew’s face, Aaron felt more tears threatening to fall.

“You pushed me,” he finally choked out.

Andrew’s mask cracked with a flicker of something appearing, too quickly for Aaron to place. “Of course I did,” Andrew said, “you’re my brother. I told you I would always protect you.”

Aaron started laughing, tears running down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe it. Of course. It always boiled down to Andrew protecting him. Andrew watched him with what Aaron thought was a flicker of concern in his eyes. Struggling to get his breathing under control, Aaron tossed the armbands in Andrew’s lap.

Watching him tug them on, he noticed a small crease between his brows. “The knives are in your car,” he said, watching the crease disappear, “you can thank Katelyn for making sure the hospital or police didn’t take them.”

Setting back in the chair, he watched Andrew’s face, how his eyes were growing heavy. The drugs would probably drag him under again soon. Before that happened, Aaron wanted to know one more thing.

“What’s the ‘A’ stand for?”

Andrew blinked at him slowly, breaths and heart rate slowing. “Couple things,” he whispered before finally falling back asleep.

Warmth pooling in his chest, Aaron curled back in his chair, letting sleep pull him under.

~~~

Aaron shouldn’t have been surprised that when Andrew had woken next, he demanded to be discharged. Aaron had walked into the room after grabbing a coffee to find Andrew once again trying to take out his IV and other wires and tubes, much to the nurses’ annoyance. He had demanded his clothes so he could leave and was hostile to staff until a nurse had grabbed the bag under the window and given it to him. Andrew had immediately fished out the chain he always wore around his neck and stuffed it into his left armband, visibly relaxing

After signing out against medical advice, Aaron had helped him change into the clothes Nicky had brought earlier. Luckily for them both, Nicky had brought a pair of sweats that fit over the cast on Andrew’s leg.

After assuring Nicky that he could drive Andrew home, and reminding him that he had driven Coach’s car and needed to bring it back, Aaron and Andrew were bundled into the Maserati and on the road. When Aaron went to turn towards their house Andrew shook his head, not looking up from his phone.

“Palmetto.”

“Are you sure? You might be more comfortable at the house.”

“Palmetto.”

Sighing at his brother’s attitude, Aaron kept driving, heading back to the university.

When they were waiting at a red light fifteen minutes away, Andrew spoke again.

“Take your next left.”

“What? But PSU is-“

“Left, Aaron.”

Grumbling, Aaron reluctantly followed Andrew’s instructions until he was parked in the driveway of a small bungalow. The front door was painted a garish orange, a porch swing placed to the side sporting cushions to match. Aaron opened his mouth to ask what they were doing here, but Andrew was opening his door and trying to get out.

“Hold on, let me help you.” Scrambling out of the car, Aaron rushed to his brother’s side, helping him towards the house.

Andrew pulled out a set of keys, slotting one into the door. Aaron was at a complete loss on what was happening but helped Andrew inside, curious to see where this would lead. Once the door was closed behind them, Aaron could hear the thumping of small feet running towards them. Not a moment later, two cats were winding their way around their feet, chirping happily.

“Pests,” Andrew grumbled, “I am not giving you anything.”

What the hell.

Following Andrew’s gestures, Aaron helped him down the hall and into a large bedroom. There was a king-sized bed pushed against one wall, and Aaron helped Andrew into it, propping his leg up with a pillow. The cats jumped onto the bed, curling against Andrew’s side, purring wildly. Exhausted, Andrew buried a hand in the fur of the one closest to him.

Aaron couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Andrew, what the hell?”

Cracking an eye open, Andrew huffed, “What?”

Aaron sputtered, throwing his arms out and gesturing around them, “Do you have a house? And cats?”

“I told you I was getting two cats.”

“That-that was like a year ago! I thought you were talking about after you graduated. Why do you have a _house_?”

“I liked the floorplan. The neighbourhood is quiet.”

Aaron had to close his eyes and take a steadying breath. “Why are we here instead of Columbia?”

Stroking his cats, Andrew seemed to be holding onto his patience by his fingertips. “Nicky is very loud, and I wanted to sleep.”

And that? That made the most sense of everything that was happening.

Deciding to leave the rest until later, Aaron made sure Andrew had his phone and left the room, nodding when Andrew told him there was a guest room across the hall.

He sat down on the couch in the living room, looking at a wall of photos without really seeing anything. He would just take a minute to collect his thoughts, and then he would get up. Just a minute.

~~~

The smell of coffee was thick in the air, the pot slowly filling. It had taken Aaron forever to find a mug, finally finding one with a bunch of math equations scribbled on it and another with a cat dressed as a ninja. Andrew’s house was an odd mix of cozy and modern; stylish furniture paired with homemade blankets and that wall of photos Aaron had yet to look closer at. There was a wall that was covered in shelves that were piled high with books. Placed on a stack near the corner, was a stuffed fox with black armbands and a felt knife. The cats were perched on the couch, watching him move through the kitchen, tails flicking lazily.

Cats.

Fucking hell.

He had just filled both mugs with coffee and had started towards Andrew’s room when the front door flew open, and a goddamn hurricane blew in. Aaron had almost dropped his mugs in surprise, watching a short man with auburn curls fumble with his shoes in the foyer.

“What the hell?” Aaron meant to yell, but it came out as more of a strangled yelp.

The man’s head snapped up, pale blue eyes finding Aaron. The intensity of his gaze and the scarring on his face made Aaron take an involuntary step back.

“Oh, hello,” he said, a British accent thick on his tongue.

Seriously, _what the hell?_

The man obviously wasn’t waiting for Aaron to find his words, pushing past him and practically running down the hall.

“Hey!” Aaron shouted, finding his voice, “Wait!”

He reached the doorway as the man was sitting down on the bed, Andrew’s face cradled in his hands.

“Bloody hell love, what happened to you?”

“You should see the other guy,” Andrew deadpanned.

“Dead, I hope.” When Andrew nodded, the guy smiled, a sharp and awful thing, before pressing a kiss to Andrew’s forehead.

Aaron had had enough. “WHAT THE HELL ANDREW?” They both glared at him for his outburst, staring at Aaron like _he_ was the crazy one. “Who is this guy?! What is going on?!”

“This is Abram Hatford. My husband.”

What.

The.

Hell.

~~~

An hour, several curse words, and a couple of coffees later, the three of them were gathered in the living room. Andrew had pulled the chain out of his armband, removing the ring from it to place on his finger. Abram wore a matching one on his hand, which was currently holding onto Andrew’s like it was a lifeline. Aaron sat in an armchair, staring at his brother like he was seeing him for the first time.

“You’re married,” Aaron started, “and have a house and two cats.”

Abram shrugged, “The cats are King Fluffkins and Sir Fat Cat McCatterson.”

Aaron waited for Andrew to deny this, but he just looked at Aaron and said, “You can call them King and Sir for short.”

“Andrew,” Aaron implored, convinced this was all some sort of fever dream, “I am so lost. I need more than a one-word answer here.”

Andrew and Abram shared a silent conversation before they seemed to come to some sort of agreement. Letting out an aggrieved sigh, Andrew rubbed a hand over his face. “I met Abram through a program in juvie. Some bullshit about making anonymous connections with people for peer support. We kept in touch over the years until he moved here from London when we started at PSU. We got together that spring. Married this winter at the courthouse. Bee witnessed it for us. The cats we found last year behind some diner dumpster. The house was because we wanted a place off-campus.”

Aaron took a moment to process this. Spring of their freshman year. Andrew had been hiding this guy for _years_ and Aaron had no idea. Anger was bubbling under his skin.

“Dammit Andrew, I _asked_ you if you were seeing anyone and you said no! You lied to me!”

“You asked if I had a girlfriend. I never lied.”

Aaron slammed his coffee down on the table, causing the cats to jump. “You got married, Andrew. You’ve been with this guy for years, got married, and you didn’t say anything!” Aaron’s hands were shaking. He was angry and hurt. Why wouldn’t Andrew say anything? Why did he keep this a secret? “Why didn’t you tell me? Did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted to know?”

“It’s none of your business.”

That hurt more than Aaron thought it would have.

“Right,” he snapped, anger bubbling over, “it’s none of my business that my brother is off living this secret life. You know, I thought we were making progress. I thought we were building a relationship, but I guess not. I just-“ Aaron struggled for words and air- “do you even care? Or are you only keeping your promise?”

Abram bristled, puffing up like he was about to explode, but Andrew placed a hand on his knee, and he deflated, settling for glaring at Aaron hard enough to flay skin.

“Don’t. Don’t tell me I don’t care. I’ve been protecting you since we were thirteen years old. You’ll never know half of the things I’ve done to keep you safe.” Andrew’s voice was still flat, but his eyes burned. “Only Bee and Renee know about Abram. I didn’t tell you because you have always struggled to accept Nicky. Why would I be any different?”

Words abandoned Aaron, flickering away like a dying candle. Andrew didn’t feel safe telling Aaron about his life. While Aaron had fought against him, cursed him for all that was wrong, Andrew had never left. He had stuck with Aaron through everything, eventually supporting his relationship with Katelyn, and the entire time he felt like Aaron couldn’t do the same. That Aaron would leave. That Aaron wouldn’t be supportive. And Aaron hadn’t done much to prove him otherwise. They were both poor at communication, hurting each other more than not, but Aaron could see they were both trying for the same goal. To have one another. To stick together through all the shit they had been dealt.

Aaron could still remember lying in his bed in his mother’s house, body bruised and hurting, wishing to have someone who could help him. Someone to make things better. To stand with him and hold him up when he was so close to crumbling. Learning about a long-lost twin felt like something out of a movie. An answered prayer. Finally, Aaron had someone, a _brother,_ who he could talk to. They had moderated talks through therapy with secrets shared and traded. They had a bond so strong that nothing could come between them.

Andrew was his answered prayer, and Aaron was not losing him now.

Taking a deep breath that stretched his chest, filling his lungs with the scent of coffee and cigarettes, Aaron held Andrew’s steady gaze.

“You’re my brother, and I’ll always have your back. I’ll make sure that’s clearer going forward. I’m happy for you, Andrew. I really am. You’re fucking important to me, and I want you in my life.”

Andrew stared at him for a moment longer. His lips twitch upwards. “Shut up,” he said. Aaron heard what he left out anyway.

~~~

Later, Aaron was looking at the wall of photos, studying the past five years of Andrew’s life with new eyes. There were road trips, snapshots of domestic life, blurry selfies, and more artistic photos layered over top of one another, spreading across the entire space. Apparently Abram practiced photography in his spare time. Aaron’s favourite photo was one of Andrew on the couch, book in his hand and cats draped over his legs. He wasn’t really smiling, but he looked happy, quiet contentment on his face. His armbands were off, and Aaron could just make out a key on the wrist propping his head up.

Turning around, Aaron studied his brother still on the couch. He was in a similar pose as the photo, legs propped up in Abram’s lap as he read.

“What’s the ‘A’ stand for?” He just had to ask.

Andrew brought his eyes to Aaron, for once shoulder’s completely relaxed and his face calm. He glanced at Abram before looking back.

“A couple things,” Andrew said again.

The feeling blooming in his chest felt better than Aaron could have ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it and would love any comments or feedback. I'm thinking of writing something longer from Andrew's perspective that starts when he first meets Abram. Let me know if that would be something worth working on!
> 
> I made a Tumblr if you want to chat! [@paradoxolotl](https://paradoxolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Also a Twitter [@paradoxolotl](https://twitter.com/paradoxolotl)


End file.
